Ce n'est pas comme ça
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: Stiles écoute beaucoup trop aux portes en ce moment et cette fois ci il va le regretter ...ou pas .


**_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous lecteurs ! Ici Océane , une des auteurs du compte de AUDAMNEDUNLOUP ._**  
**_Pour ce premier one-shot , j'ai choisi Teen-Wolf comme inspiration . Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je me permets de les mettre en scène !_**  
**_Bises . _**

* * *

Ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Certain pense bien sur le contraire, que ceci est un moyen d'apprendre des choses peu importe le domaine dont il est question. Pourtant nous savons tous que ce qu'on peut découvrir n'est pas forcément plaisant et ça Stiles Stilinkski venait de le comprendre. En effet le jeune homme avait, depuis peu, prit l'habitude de venir espionner le dernier des Hale. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, au début il s'était mis en tête que s'il faisait ceci c'était simplement pour trouver des informations pour aider Scott, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte que c'était pour tout autre chose.  
Collant son oreille à la porte du point de ralliement de Derek et de sa meute, le jeune homme essayait de comprendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur, tout en se demandant comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'ait senti arrivé. C'est vrai quoi, d'habitude Derek apparaissait toujours au bout de quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés , et cherchait à faire disparaître le jeune Stilinkski mais là...rien du tout. Reportant son attention sur ce qui se tramait, il reconnu aisément la voix d'Erica et d'Isaac.

« Comment ça enceinte ?! »

La voix masculine du recru de Derek raisonna fortement alors que Stiles fronçait des sourcils [enceinte...?]

« Il te faut une description de la chose Isaac ? Un soupir s'échappa de la blonde.  
_ Comment tu peux être enceinte...tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant ! Encore moins maintenant ! Il n'a pas le temps pour s'occuper d'un enfant. »

La voix d'Isaac s'était faite moins dur alors qu'Erica répondait à son ami. Stiles, lui, n'écoutait plus rien, il était resté sidéré face à cette révélation. Pour lui ceci ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Derek. Le cœur serrait, le garçon recula d'un pas incertain, manquant même de se prendre le pied dans une canette de bière qui avait prit refuge sur le sol.  
Après quelques minutes de tétanisation, le jeune homme couru vers sa voiture, le visage déformé par une soudaine rage. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : trouver Derek et lui bottait le cul. Se dirigeant donc vers la maison en ruine du garçon qui attisait ses pensées depuis peu, il pensait à l'entrer qu'il allait faire pour montrer son mécontentement. La scène de la gifle revenait souvent d'ailleurs mais il avait encore un minimum de bon sens qui lui disait que ceci était loin d'être une bonne idée s'il tenait à rester en vie. Le fils du Shérif gara sa voiture face à la bâtisse avant de descendre à toute vitesse.

« HALE ! »

Il savait parfaitement que si le loup était là, il n'aurait aucun problème à l'entendre, mais il était tellement aveuglé par la colère qu'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment rien.  
La silhouette de celui qu'il voulait voir ne tarda pas à se montrer. Les bras croisés comme à son habitude et le visage fermé, il fixait l'humain face à lui. Aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche, il semblait attendre simplement que le garçon parle le premier. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça imbécile ! Je te savais sans cœur mais pas à ce point là ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu faire ça ! POURQUOI ?! »

Les paroles du jeune Stilinkski avait été exprimées avec rapidité et avait été accentuées avec quelques cailloux que Stiles n'avait pas hésité à lancer au plus vieux.  
Ce dernier regardait le jeune homme face à lui, les sourcils haussaient. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le garçon lui parlait. Cependant ses questionnements ne dura pas plus longtemps, étant de plus en plus agacé par ce que lui lançait Stiles. Poussant un grognement furieux il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le fils du Shérif et le plaqua contre un arbre pour qu'il cesse ce petit jeu avec les cailloux.  
Le jeune Stilinkski avait les yeux noyés dans les larmes, pourtant rien ne coulait sur ses joues.  
Derek regarda les traits du jeune homme, totalement perdu.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu viennes faire autant de boucan chez moi Stilinkski ?! -la voix s'était faite dur- Et tu as intérêt à vite répondre avant que je ne te fasse bouffer tout ces stupides cailloux que tu m'as lancé dessus! »

Stiles attendit un long moment avant de répondre, se contentant de regardait les traits de celui qu'il aimait.

« Comment t'as pu la mettre enceinte ? »

La bombe avait été lâché et un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.  
D'un côté, il y avait Stiles, qui patientait la réponse du plus grand, les yeux plantés dans les siens et de l'autre il y avait Derek, qui semblait totalement confus, ne comprenant rien du tout. Il avait d'ailleurs les sourcils froncés, ce qui prouvait son agacement face à cette situation qui lui échappait.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles !  
_ Oh ça va ! Fait pas l'innocent ! Je sais que tu l'as mise enceinte ! J'ai tout entendu Derek ! TOUT !  
_ Oui et bien si tu as TOUT entendu j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu sais! »

Derek ne cessait de se demander si le garçon face à lui n'avait pas perdu la boule. Stiles versa une seule larme qu'il aurait d'ailleurs voulu essuyer mais la poigne qu'avait Derek autour de lui était bien trop pressante pour qu'il face un quelconques mouvements. Il se contenta donc de baisser les yeux alors qu'un flot de paroles s'échappait de nouveau de ses lèvres.

« J'espère que toi et Erica , vous serez heureux...avec votre enfant. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le pouponner parce que c'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Non...loin de là. J'avais prévu autre chose...je m'étais imaginé tout autre chose...J'aurais dût essayer de te séduire, j'aurais dût tout faire pour que tu m'aimes, on aurait été heureux Derek. Vraiment heureux. Puis un jour on aurait fait un tour dans un hôpital et sans que tu t'en rendes compte j'aurais réussi à t'emmener vers la nurserie. Et c'est à ce moment là que l'idée d'avoir un enfant aurait dût te traverser l'esprit... pas là. Pas avec elle... Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait alors... je te souhaite d'être heureux. Sincèrement. »

Stiles n'avait pas oser lever les yeux vers le loup, son coeur était bien trop lourd de tout sentiments pour qu'il ne supporte ce qu'il risquait de voir dans les traits de celui qu'il aimait. Celui-ci était resté sans mot face au discours qu'avait entrepris le jeune homme, il semblait encore digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il desserra un peu sa poigne autour de Stiles avant de souffler quelques mots.

«Déjà je t'arrête de suite ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Erica. Ensuite je ne suis pas attiré par ce genre de personne, et si tu as un minimum d'intelligence tu sauras que je parle de la gente féminine bien sur et enfin il y a déjà quelqu'un d'autre qui... me plait ! »

Stiles plissa des yeux en relevant la tête, il n'avait rien retenue de ton discours à part ta dernière phrase. Un froncement de sourcil prit place sur ses traits alors qu'il tentait, en vain, de pousser Derek.

« Quoi ?! Et c'est qui ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je paris que c'est une pimbêche que tu as rencontré dans un bar ! Elle doit avoir ce sourire plus que superficielle sur les lèvres et une chevelure comme ces filles dans la pub l'Oréale ! Je... »  
Exaspéré par la tirade du plus jeune, Derek plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles pour qu'il se taise et qu'il comprenne qu'il parlait de lui. IL commençait à se demander si le jeune homme avait vraiment écouté ce qu'il avait dit avant de faire ce discours.  
Le jeune Stilinkski tant qu'à lui, resta immobile, ne croyant d'abord pas à la scène qui se produisait à présent. Finalement il finit par se ressaisir et se laissa prendre au jeu, fondant complètement contre les lèvres du jeune Alpha. Il laissa tomber toute résistance, se contentant simplement d'apprécier le goût des lèvres du dernier Hale. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, Derek retira ses lèvres de celles du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un moment déjà. Stiles resta sans voix pendant longtemps, ne trouvant pour une fois rien à dire.  
Derek poussa un léger soupir et détailla les traits du jeune homme, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. [Si j'avais sût qu'il allait se taire si je faisais ça, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps!]  
L'adolescent sembla se ressaisir enfin et fit une petite moue étrange.

« Aaah ! Je viens de comprendre... »

Stiles laissa ses mots en suspend en regardant Derek, alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte que le loup parlait de lui dans son petit discours un peu plus tôt. Cependant une question trônait dans sa tête à ce moment là.

« Mais si ce n'est pas toi le père de l'enfant d'Erica...c'est qui ? »

**Fin **

**J'espère que le texte vous a plus , merci d'avance pour vos reviews . **

**Océane . **


End file.
